YMRP Nanomachines
Within YMRP, most of the Concept of Nanomachines has been converted from the Video Game series Metal Gear Solid. Though they are alike in many ways most people will not be able to have them unless they are indeed in a special unit within the KPD. They are not Purchasable within the streets.. In a since, nanomachines are our real magic in this rp if you think about it. Wanna be able to manipulate an element? Well shoot up some nanomachines and you'lll be able to do just that. This is the cheat code of the rp able to obtain any form of ability with a shoot up. But be warned enough of this and your body will be altred forever. First-generation Nanomachines During the time period of 2005, a special operative solider was one of the first ones supplemented for the use of these Nanomachines through in injection, which included: a Nanomachines to supply and administer adrenalin, nutrients, sugar, nootropics, and Benzedrine. To make the perfect solider in a way. The Nanomachines also made it possible to restrict the host's actions, such as shooting a gun, and to stimulate the host's muscle fibers using ciliary motility. They could be manipulated to reduce the effects of disease, though they were unable to directly administer specific medicines.1 These Nanomachines could also be recharged via a person's body heat; although they will end up lost if the person injected was bleeding. The first-generation Nanomachines, however, have a serious side effect: If they are injected into a person, they also have a chance with having a negative interference with someone's heart, especially if the person injected had suffered from rapid aging, as was what happened in the special agent’s life. Second-generation Nanomachines Four years later, the second-generation Nanomachines were injected into the body of yet another Operative whose name is classified. These Nanomachines were more advanced and their simultaneous function as network terminals had been further enhanced. They also handled tasks such as remotely hacking into terminals and nodes connected to almost all operational support networks, communication inside the body, the dynamic creation of hallucinations through intracranial Nanomachines, and the checking and remote management of VS (vital signs). The number of people with Nanomachines implanted had also increased. One interesting medical function of this generation was that they could effectively replace the use of bandages; by sitting still in one place for long enough, the Nanomachines rapidly organized a vast supply of platelets in order to coagulate the wound. Third-generation Nanomachines By 2011, American force Security succeeded in making Nanomachines even more complex and widely-used. The range of users was extended to include the regular armies of allied powers such as U.S. military personnel, as well as PMC soldiers and public organizations such as police agencies. Nanomachines, which in the past were designed to control and manage an individual body, were now used as a tool to control a group. In the Nanomachines used in the military battlefield control system. The medical functions of this generation were far wider than any seen previously; they could break down alcohol to prevent intoxication, creating a situation where men like Drebin were forced to drink cola instead in order to replicate a similar sensation. They were also capable of purifying water upon consumption in order to prevent diseases and infections such as diarrhea (this is why Johnny was the only one of his team to be affected by the local water.) The grand info Now everyone within Kasaihana and within the KPD have 3Gen Nanomachines, seeing that they are the most easily used and stable among it's other collagues. The Nanomachines from the older generations will give you stronger abilites although they come with there prices of making you lose your sanity or something down the road. It isnt something to be taken lightly. Nanomachines develop over time and grow along with its user. Responding on whatever the user's brainwave lengths may send throughout its body. Using Nanomachines will give most people the upperhand seeing that they can still train there phyical bodies to perfection and get boosted with nanomachines to uplift them upon a higher tier of human. Category:Machinery Category:KPD Category:Information Category:Nanomachines Category:Abilites Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancment Category:Human Types